DC COMICS: Arrow (s3 ep16 The Offer)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE TEAM ARROW IN THE MEDIA CW ARROW IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: “The Offer” opens with Ra’s offering Oliver the job offer of a life time: To become the the next Ra’s al Ghul and leader of the League of Assassins. Ra’s leads Oliver into Nanda Parbat’s inner chambers, where they witness Ra’s soldiers train. Ra’s then reveals that League members must be ready to kill—and die—in his name. Later, at dinner, Ra’s tells Oliver that he recognizes his inner struggle to resist killing. He insists that Oliver join the league, arguing that Starling City will eventually turn on The Arrow, and his partners will betray him. Only with the league, insists Ra’s, will Oliver find true success. Back at the ArrowCave in Starling, Nissa al Ghul doesn’t believe Thea when she confesses to killing Sara. She begs Nissa to kill her, but Nissa says that the League’s blood debt ends with Malcom, who drugged Thea into killing Sara. Then, Roy and Laurel burst into the ArrowCave and subdue Nissa with a drug. Back in Nanda Parbat, Ra’s al Ghul reveals his Lazarus Pit to Oliver, explaining how its mystical powers have kept him young and vital for years. Then tells Oliver that it was the pit that healed Oliver’s fatal sword wound that Ra’s inflicted. Ra’s then makes another offer for Oliver to be the next Ra’s al Ghul. Oliver rejects Ra’s offer, but Ra’s still lets him, Malcolm, and Diggle return home as a gesture of good will. Oliver returns to Verdant and sees Thea. When Thea sees Malcolm in tow, she wants him gone, but Oliver insists he stay until he regains his strength. Down in the ArrowCave, Diggle wonder why Ra’s would let them all leave so easily. This prompts a flashback to five years ago, where Oliver and the son of Tatsu and Maseo’ walk through a crowded market, still separated from Tatsu and Maseo. The boy says that they must go to a nearby botanical garden, where he thinks his parents may be. Back in the present, Oliver lets Nyssa al Ghul free. When Felicity questions Ra’s actions as well, Oliver grows irate and says that all that matters is protecting Starling. Felicity then goes through the police scanner and finds a robbery in progress. The robbery is led my the serial killer named Murmur,a man with his mouth sewn shut. Arrow, Arsenal, and Black Canary foil the robbery as it progresses, but Murmur escapes. The team recovers a handful of diamonds, which is their only lead. When Arrow drops Murmur’s captured thugs of at the Starling City Police Department, Captain Lance explodes on Arrow, scorning him for not telling him about Sara’s death. He tells Arrow that he no longer trusts him, calling him a liar and secret-keeper. Lance then storms off and declares that their partnership is over. The next day, Felicity and Ray Palmer flirt while tweaking the ATOM armor. The moment is cut short when Oliver arrives. After noticing the chemistry between Ray and Felicity, he asks to see Felicity in private. He tells Felicity about Murmur, and how Lance has cast him off. Oliver guilts himself, saying that every word Lance said was true. Across town, Laurel visits Thea at her apartment. Laurel tells Thea not to kill Malcolm, who remain unconscious on her couch, but Thea says she wishes she never knew that Malcolm was her father. When Laurel leaves, Malcolm awakens and reveals that he heard Thea’s conversation. He says that Thea has learned his lessons well, but Thea questions what he really taught her. He goads Thea into killing him, if it will truly make her happy, but she resists. In Nanda Parbat, the returned Nyssa asks her father why he let Malcolm Merlyn live. He says it was a gift in persuading Oliver to accept his offer. Nyssa thinks that Ra’s only let Malcolm live as punishment for Nyssa and Sara’s relationship. Back in Starling, Team Arrow digs up leads on Murmur. They use the diamonds Arsenal recovered as a lead, and Arsenal says he’ll ask around town to see where the rest of the diamonds may be heading. When Roy leaves, Oliver tells Diggle about Ra’s prediction, and how Lance’s anger and Felicity’s romance with Ray are proving it true. He admits to Diggle that he’s actually considering Ra’s offer, wondering how much he can really achieve in Starling City with the League’s resources. Oliver returns to his apartment, where he and Thea talk. Thea says she no longer recognizes herself, citing her newfound killer instincts and bloodlust for Malcolm. She wonders what their mother would think of her, saying that there’s something broken inside of her. Thea then leaves, leaving Oliver and Malcolm alone. Oliver tells Malcolm about Ra’s offer. Malcolm isn’t surprised by the news, citing a prophecy that the man who doesn’t die by Ra’s blade is destined to be his successor. Looks like Oliver is the only candidate for that job requirement.  This statement leads to Oliver’s next flashback, where Oliver and the son wander through the botanical garden. But as soon as they arrive, they’re ambushed by ARGUS agents. Back in the present, Oliver meets Felicity in the ArrowCave. She tells Oliver that she knows Oliver is considering Ra’s’ offer, but begs him not to take it. She says that the idea is crazy, and tries convincing Oliver that he has accomplished plenty as The Arrow. She says that if Oliver leaves now, he’ll undue everything he’s ever accomplished. Their conversation is interrupted by Diggle and Roy, who have a lead on Murmur. Thinking they know Murmur’s next location, Oliver and Arrow suit up. Across town , Laurel tries making peace with Captain Lance. She begs him to let her rebuild their relationship, but Lance refuses the gesture. He says that he may never be able to forgive her for the breach of trust. The family squabble quickly becomes small potatoes, however, when Murmur and his men storm the Starling City Police Department. Felicity tells Arrow and Arsenal about the ambush, and the two rush there. Laurel is almost killed by Murmer’s thugs, but Nyssa appears and saves her life. I Murmur almost kills Captain Lance in the other room, but Arrow and Arsenal arrive just in time to save his life. With Arrow, Arsenal, Nyssa, and Laurel at the scene, the tides of the ambush quickly turn. All that’s left if Murmur, whom Arrow knocks out after a quick skirmish. Captain Lance then arrives, but says that the rescue changes nothing between him and the Arrow. Arrow essentially says that he no longer cares, and leaves the police department. The team returns to the ArrowCave, where Oliver thanks Felicity for her help. He then admits that Felicity was right, and says the he’ll continue fighting for Starling City as the Arrow. He says he won’t give up on his mission, and refuses Ra’s offer. Back in the past, Oliver and the son try fleeing the ARGUS agents. But Oliver is stopped dead in his tracks when he runs into Shadow, who has seemingly risen from the grave. In the present, Nyssa and Laurel meet up. They start sharing their memories of Sara, and Nyssa offers to further Laurel’s training. Across town, Oliver tries telling Maseo that he won’t take Ra’s’ offer. Maseo warns Oliver that if he doesn’t follow the Demon’s path, dire consequences will follow. Over at Roy’s apartment, Thea pays Roy a visit. They kiss, reigniting their romance. Across town, a groups of thugs are slain by Ra’s al Ghul, who’s dressed as The Arrow. He lets one criminal escape, instructing him to tell everyone about what he just saw. It looks like Ra’s is out to tarnish the Arrow’s name by impersonating him and framing him as a vicious murderer. That’s one way to make his “prophecy” come true, right? WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Arrow Category:John Diggle Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Speedy Arsenal Category:Murmur Category:Ra's al Ghul Category:Quentin Lance Category:Malcolm Merlyn Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Dinah Laurel Lance - Black Canary